


You drive me crazy.

by Yui_Miyamoto



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2002-06-24
Updated: 2002-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Miyamoto/pseuds/Yui_Miyamoto
Summary: Hokuto leaves for a trip for a week. So that Subaru won't be feeling lonely without her, she leaves him with Seishirou by having him move into their apartment for a week! And Seishirou isn't going let this opportunity go to waste...
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru, Sumeragi Hokuto & Sumeragi Subaru





	1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon is Clamp's.**  
  
Hokuto's voice: I bet you've heard the usual love stories between a man and a woman. The ones where they meet, fall in love, and then they live happily ever after? Sounds like old, classical fairy tales, don't they?  
  
Well, this shy young man right here is going to ask you a question. *Hokuto looks at the blushing Subaru who is cutely pouting and has turned his head so you can only see his left profile* Okay, so _I'm_ going to ask you a question: Ever met someone that you didn't think you'd ever fall for?  
  
Well, he did. *points at Subaru* As he ran and fell face down on one of Japan's train stations, he met that 'someone' about one month ago. *laughs as Subaru pulls his trademark black hat cutely over his face*  
  
Only, there's a few problems...  
and one of them is...  
  
...he's a guy too. *big sweatdrop from Subaru* *Hokuto giggles*  
  
But hey, this isn't a fairy tale. And this ain’t EVER going to be your 'usual love story', now is it?  
  
*looks at Seishirou* Well, not with Sei-chan around. *laughs hysterically and madly* Ohohohohohoho!  
  
*Seishirou smirks*  
  
**You drive me crazy.  
by Miyamoto Yui**  
  
**Day 1 - I don't need luck.**  
  
Again, she had tricked me.  
  
I stood there in her room watching her as she finished packing. Shaking my head mercilessly as my cheeks became red with warmth and crimson. "But Hokuto-chan!"  
"You will be fine~!" she said as she picked up her bags. She then dropped them again, hitting my shoulder and putting her hands on her hips. Sighing, she put one of her hands on her forehead. "Subaru. I need a break. It'll drive me nuts if I don't get out."  
"But you go out all the time." I blinked with my eyes pleading.  
"I know, but this is different. I need to get away from Tokyo." She sighed again while putting her hands on my shoulders. "And, I've been putting all this effort for you to say _something_ to Seishirou and it's not getting anywhere. It's driving me nuts! I need to flee this madness for a week. And maybe you might get _somewhere_. 'sides, there's a sale and I need more clothes to sew."  
  
Nodding, I understood all the reasons she said and the ones she didn't. But it wasn't that. Not that at all.  
I still stood there blankly blinking my eyes. "You can't leave me with him."  
Searching around for an answer, my eyes looked from side to side in silent panic.  
  
I don't know how to lie though...  
  
"How about...how about if he jumps me?"  
"Wonderful! I knew you'd see it my way eventually!" Hokuto-chan rubbed my head with a smile of delight upon her face. "I'm so proud of you!"  
  
A bead of sweat fell from my forehead.  
  
"Sei-chan will be here any minute."  
"Why does he have to live here with me?" I asked while she squatted to take up her bags once more. "I'm sorry for whining, Hokuto-chan. But I don't see the point of him living here for the week that you're gone."  
With much sincerity, she glanced back at me. Putting her bags down again, she put her hand on my cheek. "You'd be lonely without me. We've never been away from each other for so long. Remember what happened last time?"  
I nodded and began to smile as we touched forehead to forehead. "Yeah, you drove grandmother's helper crazy that she quit the next day."  
"And I didn't even open my mouth."  
I gave her a Look as one of my eyebrows slightly went up. "Must have been a miracle."  
"Hey!" She then kissed my forehead and finally lifted her bags off the floor. "You know I love you, Subaru. I only tell you ten million times a day."  
  
"And I'll take over that for the next week starting now?" Seishirou's voice interjected as he closed the front door behind him. "Maybe I won't stop even then?"  
I stood there blushing as my eyes scrunched up in the hallway while Hokuto-chan laughed.  
  
Great, perfect. This is going just great.  
  
Rushing down the hallway, she grabbed Sei-chan's head so that she could kiss Sei-chan on the cheek. "Great timing! And Thanks!"  
"Oh!" She turned around, running back to me. "I forgot something. Here."  
Pushing it into my hands, she gave me a wink. Smiling brightly, she kissed me on the cheek. "Bye~!"  
The door slammed behind her and I still looked at the whoosh that had left the apartment.  
  
Seishirou and I eyed one another. He smiled at me with a playful grin.  
  
I don't like the looks of this already...  
  
"I think this arrangement is just fine," Seishirou commented with that same grin on his face.  
  
Could he read my thoughts so well?!  
  
He walked closer to me with his two bags to each of his sides. He then bent down a bit so that we could look at each other face to face. "So, where do I put my things?"  
I gulped. "O-over there."  
  
He instantly dropped his things and grabbed my wrists, pressing them gently on the wall behind me.  
"Umm...Seishirou-san?"  
He leaned in closer towards me. Close enough that our bangs touched. Soon, our foreheads were touching faintly.  
Holding my breath, I protested lightly by trying to get away.  
"Subaru-kun?"  
  
He has really nice eyes...  
Doki doki doki...  
  
"H-h-hai?" I gulped again, trying to back away into the darn wall. Of course, it was futile.  
Dokidokidokidokidoki...  
  
I could feel his breath on my face as my temperature rose higher and higher.  
"You're so fun to tease." Closing his eyes, he flashed me his fabulous smile. "You're so cute, Subaru-kun."  
Seishirou then let go and laughed as he went down the hall with his bags.  
  
I rarely get upset, but...  
I'm going to kill you, Hokuto-chan!  
  
"Remind me to thank Hokuto-chan later!" Seishirou called from 'his' (thank god, temporary) room.  
  
Are you reading my mind?!  
  
I stood there traumatized against the wall huffing and puffing, my knees already ready to give out. I didn't know if I was white from shock and fear or blushing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Suddenly, I remembered the gift and opened the little 'present' my sister had given to me.  
  
It _might_ help me…?  
  
My face went even more pale.  
  
I should have known.  
  
"A charm for relationships, huh?" Seishirou took the charm from my hands and held it up in the air between us. "How nice. Your sister is so thoughtful."  
"I..I..." I stammered not knowing what to say. My mind was really messed up by then.  
  
But, Seishirou, being the devil that he was, tilted his head and once again grinned with obvious mischievous intentions in mind. "But we don't need charms, now do we, Subaru-kun?"  
  
His gave me a serious look, staring straight into me as he said,  
  
"I don't need luck."  
  
  
**Tsuzuku… / To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title will speak for itself. ^_^ I'm sure there are many that would like to raise their hand or nod with me about feeling this way for Seishirou and Subaru. Or for an unrequited love? Hey, I'll raise my hand there too...*sighs*
> 
> Okay, so Subaru is kind of-no, really-ot, but have fun with him. I plan to! *blinks, drools, wipes drool* I swear I didn't mean it in some sick way until I read what I just typed right now.
> 
> WAI~! I didn't expect such great feedback about the waffy fics. *winces* THANK YOU SO MUCH! It's entirely Hiki-chan's fault though, so you can thank her. I remember her saying something about how I 'moved onto' X and then I thought, "That's right. I don't see many TB fics out there. They're mostly X Sei-chan and Subaru." And you can thank Adri too. She's been encouraging me since I started this fandom and I love her for it.
> 
> And dammit, I was feeling down so I needed something nice and waffy to pick me up! And what better than my two adorable, twisted anime men from TB? *grins widely and grabs her chibis from her bedroom*


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon is Clamp's.**  
  
**Day 1 ¾ – Sleepless.**  
  
"I hope he doesn't do anything. I hope he doesn't do anything…" I repeated over and over to myself in my head all night.  
  
Even when he didn't do anything after we ate dinner, I was still paranoid that he'd grab me or something later on. So, I decided to go to bed early.  
Well, that didn't help at all. I ended up staring at the ceiling while pulling the covers up to my neck.  
  
Creak.  
"Ah!" I gasped in my head. Putting my hand over my pounding chest, I realized that it was just Seishirou going to the bathroom or the kitchen.  
  
So, that was how our first night went together. My sleepless night.  
  
**+/+/+/+/+/**  
  
**Day 2 – Smiling.**  
  
I 'woke' up half dead.  
  
When I came out of the bathroom, Seishirou happily greeted me with a smile, "Good morning, Subaru-kun~."  
"G-good morning." I looked at him. And I blinked. (Okay, so I almost twitched.)  
I kept staring at him, sighing in frustration.  
  
Then, shaking my head with a determined resolve, I put my hands into fists with my gloves becoming more and more sweaty. I went up to him with a pout and tapped him on his shoulder.   
“Okay…” I gulped. "I just want to clarify that this was all Hokuto-chan's doing. I didn't participate, as always, in this scheme."  
Still looking at him straight in the eye, I said, "I can perfectly take care of myself."  
  
All of a sudden, he took a firm hold of my back and grabbed one of my gloved hands to dip me in the middle of the hallway. "Can you _really_ take care of yourself?"  
I tilted my head. "Hmph!"  
  
Pushing him away without thinking, I braced myself for the split-second fall backwards. But when I opened my eyes, Seishirou's amber eyes were peering down at me.  
"Just admit it, Subaru-kun. You know you need me," he commented matter-of-factly.  
  
For a second, I looked up into his handsome face while he still held me in mid-air. Being that close, helplessly, my face was already scorching…  
  
We didn’t say anything as he helped me up. When we both stood up straight, I immediately walked into the kitchen to make coffee so that I could calm myself down. "Do you want anything for breakfast?"  
  
Well, then again, it was 7am in the morning. I sighed. Only…7am…  
  
Inside my mind, I wanted to cringe into a little ball. Someone call. Anyone call. Give me a job.  
I'll pay you. Please~! Just get me away from here…  
  
Oh, wait. Doesn't he have work? He'll be out of here in no time!  
  
"I'll just take miso please."  
"Okay." I nodded as I prepared the wakame and daikon.  
  
While boiling the water and the daikon, I imagined a Hokuto-chan chibi shouting in my head. "What? Weren't you missing him just last week? Didn't you want to see him? Now, after all the trouble I went through and you WANT HIM TO GO?! SUBARU!!!"  
  
She's still scolding me and she's not even here.  
  
Tilting my head to the right, I sighed. I watched the mixture continue to boil, waiting for the daikon to become softer.  
  
"Is something wrong, Subaru-kun? Need any help?" Seishirou asked as he put his hands cutely on the sides of his face while leaning on the counter.  
"No. Nothing at all." I smiled nervously. "What can possibly be wrong?"  
  
Everything.  
  
Wrong? Wrong?! Of course, there’s something wrong! I'm going to kill my dear sister as soon as she gets back, that is! And I don't think she's even on the train yet.  
  
Plus, she's leaving me with this psychotic guy whom we hardly know.  
  
Yeah, sure. There's nothing 'wrong'.  
  
I turned around to face him. He was still staring at me.  
"Why don't you read the paper?" I suggested.  
"Oh, I'm just fine." He blinked at me.  
  
Being more anxious than ever, I blurted out, "I'm boring, you know."  
"Not from this view," he replied without hesitation.  
Instantly, I turned around to turn off the stove and put in the miso. Now my pink face became scarlet.  
I vigorously stirred the miso.   
  
[Insert author's burst of laughter here. She nods in agreement with Sei-chan.]  
  
From behind me, I could just feel Seishirou smiling at me.  
  
Try to change the subject…Ah!  
  
"What time do you have work today?" I taste tested the miso to make sure it was all right.  
"Work?"  
"Yes. The clinic?" I poured the soup into bowls and sat on the stool next to him.  
"I took a day off." He grinned even wider as he folded his hands over one another. "Just for you."  
I choked. "Took the * cough * day off?"  
Concerned, Seishirou patted my back. "Are you okay?"  
I shook my head.  
  
No, I'm not all right!  
  
He gave me a glass of water and rubbed my back. "You're that happy, huh?"  
He cackled evilly at me. I twitched as he did so.  
  
"Okay, okay." Seishirou earnestly drank his soup, bowed his head in thanks, and put the bowl into the sink.  
  
After I finished mine, he pushed me out of the kitchen, announcing, "We're going out."  
I looked at the phone and then at the door. "How-how about if someone tries to call me?"  
"You really aren't a good liar, Subaru-kun." He frowned, glancing sadly at the ground. "You mean you don't want to spend time with me? After all the trouble I went through too."  
I sighed.  
  
Maybe Hokuto-chan and _he_ are related. They're using the same lines.  
Or…Maybe if I close my eyes he'll go away?  
  
I closed my eyes.  
  
Yeah, right. I'd have a better chance of having Hokuto-chan wearing plain clothes...  
  
I opened my eyes to face the reality. His expression was still the same. I looked at his right profile as he sighed and then pouted dejectedly.  
  
You know I can't resist that face…  
  
**+/+/+/+/+/**  
  
"That was pretty underhanded, Seishirou-san!" I grimaced as I stood in front of the zoo's entrance. "You had this all planned out, didn't you?!"  
"Hi-mi-tsu." He answered back as he still held my hand, even squeezing it to tease me.  
"Can you please let go of my hand _now_?"  
"But you might get lost, Subaru-kun."  
  
Again, I pulled the rim of my hat over my red face as we walked through the crowds before us.  
Like a child, he held my hand tighter. "You're mine. I'm not sharing you with anyone."  
  
As he said that, I took a glimpse of that exhilarated look on his face and blinked. My anger swiftly floated away.  
  
Yes, that’s right…this is the person who said he'd never leave me.  
  
For the first time that day, I smiled.   
And so, I gripped his hand right back.  
  
**Tsuzuku… / To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww…isn't that cute?  
> Oh god, this is really, really fun. I'm not good with comedy, but this has been flowing really well. But, isn't the whole chibi Hokuto-chan so appropriate? I could see her doing that!


	3. Part 3

** Disclaimer: Clamp owns Tokyo Babylon. **  
  
** Day 2 ¼ continued – Ignore them. **  
  
He glanced over at me with a surprised look. "If someone tries to grab you, scream okay?"   
I mumbled under my breath, "Not if you don't first."   
"But I have privileges," he answered smugly with a radiant smile.   
I opened my eyes wide and shut up.    
  
Looking at him from the corner of my eye, I started to laugh.   
He sighed in relief. "At last, you aren't all uptight. Relax. This is our day off, Subaru-kun."   
I nodded with a little uncertainty.   
  
As we strolled around, all these people kept on whispering. They kept on saying things like: "Are they a couple?" "Aren't they both men?" "No, I think the other one is a girl."   
  
With a worried expression on my face, I looked up at Seishirou.    
  
But _I_ was certainly used to him.    
The world wasn't, though. Not to us.   
  
He kept on moving forward and staring straight ahead, ignoring all the comments around us. His grip on my hand became a bit firmer, shaking it a little.   
"Don't worry, Subaru," his voice comforted, gazing down at me as with a reassuring smile. "Don't care about it."   
"But…" I stammered.    
  
I didn't care about their comments as much as I did before, but there was still that annoying needle poking me. It wouldn't go away. You know what I mean?   
  
If only I could be as courageous as Hokuto. If she were here, she'd shout at them until their ears hurt.   
And then some. * sweatdrop *   
  
That doesn’t include that they were talking about me. I don't even want to remember the last time that happened. Let's just leave it at that. * big sweatdrop * It's too horrible to think about.   
  
He stopped walking and stood in front of me. "Remember when you kissed me when we ran around Tokyo?"   
My ears instantaneously, quickly burning through my face the second I remembered.    
  
I still don't know how I managed to do that.   
  
"On the subway back, it was starting not to bug you anymore."   
"It doesn't as much. It's just a little. That's all." I bowed my head a bit. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry."   
He held my shoulders and shook his head. "Then, don't worry about it. Please?"   
I nodded my head silently.    
  
Seishirou took my hand and intertwined our fingers, pressing his palm against mine. Wordlessly, we resumed walking. But after a few minutes, he looked down at me and frowned with a sigh coming from his mouth.    
He stopped all together.    
  
While pushing up his glasses, with a scolding tone and a pitch just enough for everyone around us to hear, he said, "Do you want me to shout in front of all these people that I love you so that they'll all shut up?"   
The comments ceased.   
  
I looked up into his face in shock. He looked down at me with a tinge of frustration. "How much do I need to prove myself to you, Subaru?"   
  
But then, without waiting for my response, he still warmly held my hand and walked on.   
  
** +/+/+/+/+/ **  
  
** Day 2 ¾: I can't tell you. **  
  
We visited every corner of this zoo. Twice, even. And all the while, Seishirou held onto my hand without fail.   
  
My uneasiness disappeared as soon as I saw all the penguins. They were so cute that I just ran up to the railing like a little kid. Peacefully, I watched them in awe with a grin.   
Seishirou just smiled at me and patted my hat tenderly.   
  
At the end of the day, we were dead tired, so when we arrived back at the apartment, we both plopped onto the couch.    
When Seishirou sat next to me, I commented, "I didn't think the zoo was that big."   
"Exhausted?"   
"Yeah." I replied, giving a satisfied sigh. "It was fun though. Thank you."   
"You did say that you wanted to take biology as your major someday, didn't you? I just thought this would be a good field trip."   
Fidgeting, I looked down at my gloves and then at the floor. I smiled and shook my head. "You're unbelievable."   
"Why?" He turned his head so that he could look at me.   
"You'd give me anything I want, wouldn't you?" I shyly blurted out.   
"Yes, honestly."   
I stared at him with my chest stirring. "Everything."   
  
Everything…How can I possibly describe everything?   
  
"I'm glad you're starting to see how I really am," he chuckled.   
I laughed back. "How do I tolerate you and your ego?"   
"You'll just have to learn to love everything about me. It's only a matter of time."   
Shaking my head from side to side, I laughed and crinkled my nose. I didn't know what to say because I was really happy at the moment and I couldn't describe the feeling at all.    
Not even to myself.   
  
This was a good kind of tired though.   
  
Finally able to face him, I turned in his direction and leaned forward to look him straight in the eye.    
"You mean I don't already love everything about you?" I poked his forehead. "Geez, and I thought you were smart, Mr. Sakurazuka."   
His bit his lower lip as that mischievous smile reappeared. "Keep on talking that way and I'll be the one to grab you. And I won't just push you against a wall."   
Blinking at him innocently, I gave him a confused expression and asked, "Talk how?"   
  
"Hmm…If this were Hokuto, she's probably want me to react this way." I winked at him while teasing, "You can't live with Hokuto- chan all these years and not learn _something_."   
  
Stunned, his jaw dropped a bit. Yes, even Seishirou can sometimes be surprised by me.   
  
I blushed immediately in embarrassment, waving my hands in front of me. "Don't worry! I really haven't learned anything. I just know her too well."   
With an adorable grin, he shook his head and laughed. "You drive me crazy, Sumeragi Subaru."   
  
Closing my sleepy eyes, I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Too bad. You said you loved me and that you'd never leave me."   
I mumbled with a smiling yawn, "I'm sorry to say this, but you're stuck with me for life, Sakurazuka Seishirou."   
  
He inhaled deeply while watching me. By the solemn tone, I could tell he was still thinking of last week when I’d shouted, "What is wrong with you, Seishirou-san?! Aren't you going to call me strange? Aren't you going to leave me too like all the people I've met?! Everyone except Hokuto-chan?"   
  
Before I became unconscious and floated to dream world, he cupped my cheek with his palm and pulled my head closer. I felt his lips kiss my forehead.    
"I don't think that's as bad as you think, Subaru."    
  
But when his fingers pressed lightly onto my skin, he whispered gravely, "But you might change your mind someday, Subaru."   
"Why?" I mumbled.   
  
Inexplicably, my heart pinched itself.   
  
"I can't tell you." He sighed again, saying with a soothing voice, "Don't worry about it. Just go to sleep."   
Nodding, I fell asleep.   
  
  
** Tsuzuku… / To be continued… **  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my my my… * is currently melting * Seishirou shouting that he loved Subaru…
> 
> Yeah, it's a little bit more serious in this chapter. But I wanted at least to get a range of feelings and emotions.


	4. Part 4

** Disclaimer: I am an obsessed fan over Tokyo Babylon. It is not mine, but Clamp's. Please don't sue me. I don't want to stop making fanfics. **  
  
** Day 3 – And what a morning it is! **  
  
Ring, ring. Ring, ring.   
  
"Mm…" I mumbled sleepily. "Have to get the phone."   
"Mm…don't move," Seishirou lightly scolded as he stirred a little. His arm went over my waist, but he snuggled closer to me.   
"Wah!" I let out a small shout. Then, I covered my mouth with my gloved hands.   
  
I have to get the phone!   
  
I eyed the phone as it taunted me. "Ring, ring!"    
'You have to pick me up', it demanded.   
  
I pointed my gaze down at Seishirou. The _unmoving_ Seishirou.   
"Geez, I didn't know you could sleep through anything," I quietly complained while squirming to be freed.   
Reaching out with all my might, my fingertips were about to touch the receiver. "Allllmost got-"   
GRAB.   
  
Yes!   
  
But the phone died. I hung my head in defeat.   
  
Yet again, I looked down at Seishirou who had comfortably slept on the couch with me.   
Glimpsing around helplessly, I lifted my arms and tried to pull myself away. "Nfff! Rrr…"   
It didn't make a dent.   
  
"That's it. I _knew_ I should have listened to her." I peered down at my thin body as I huffed and puffed. "I promise to eat more, Hokuto-chan."   
  
Hokuto-chan…Grandmother…   
  
Frowning from anxiety, sweat started to fall from my forehead.    
  
I am _so_ in trouble if that was one of them!   
  
I've got to think of a plan.    
  
Pinching my chin, I tried to think hard about what to do. My face lit up.   
  
I'll lie. Yeah…right. Okay, throw that alternative out the door.   
  
I frowned even more and sighed.    
  
I've got to think of that later.   
  
Scratching my hair in distress, I gazed again at the sleeping Seishirou who was leaning on me.   
  
How do I wake him up now? I don’t want to, but…doesn’t he have work today?   
  
I nudged him. "Seishirou-san?"   
"Zzz…"   
I shook him. "Seishirou-san?"   
"Zzz…"   
I tried to push him (as weak as it was). "Seishirou-san?"   
"Zzz…"   
  
Ack! This is getting nowhere!   
  
I clapped my hands together. "Oh Kami-sama. Forgive me."   
  
Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath.    
  
If that won't work…then this will.   
Think the way Hokuto-chan does…think the way Hokuto-chan does…oh my…   
  
Scratch that. _Don't_ think too much the way Hokuto-chan does.   
  
"I might get into more trouble that way," I remarked to myself. *sigh*   
  
Shakily, I placed my hands on Seishirou's shoulders again and leaned my face close to his. Turning redder than I ever had before, I blew into his ear.   
"Mm…"   
I whispered in a low, seductive tone, "Seishirou…it's time to wake up."   
"I don't want to."   
"Please let me go at least."   
Blinking at me, a smile spread across his face. "What if I don't want to?"   
"Please, stop joking around."   
"I'll be _really_ awake if you whisper into my ear again."   
  
My ears scorched red in a snap.   
  
"I missed the phone because you grabbed my waist and you wouldn't let go of me," I scolded with a pout.   
Then, I tried reverse psychology. "If you don't get up now, you'll be late for work."   
He leaned in closer towards me and let go of my waist only to run his fingers down my arms to pin my hands into the cushions. "I _want_ to be late."   
"But that's n-not good." I gulped, bending my head back into the arm rest behind me.   
"It will all depend on you if I'm late. Give me a good reason to, Subaru."   
"How's that work? I'm trying to tell you to go to work." An invisible question mark appeared on the top of my head as well as on my perplexed face.   
  
Leaning even closer, I felt his breath against my neck as he whispered into my ear, "I have business to take care of here. I'm pretty sure I can think of an excuse to be late."   
Seishirou stared at me and tilted his head slightly. “Don't you trust me?"   
I shook my head.   
"You're really cute, Subaru-kun."   
  
I couldn't push back any further as his face came closer towards mine to kiss me-   
Ring! Ring!   
  
"The phone!" I shouted.   
"We're out," he said, undisturbed and still focusing his eyes on me.   
I gulped again.    
  
I wouldn't get out of this situation, now will I?   
Okay. Last option.   
  
Ring, ring, ring…   
  
You just won't stop until I do something, will you?   
Fine, here it goes~!   
  
Pulling his shirt collar, I pressed my lips to his. Kissing him passionately for a few seconds, I then broke away, pushing him away to dive for the phone.   
  
He turned to me with the most amazed face as I looked back at him with a fire red tomato face (the worst to date) while clumsily holding the phone. "Yes, Grandmother. I'm sorry. I was sleeping…"   
Still astonished, Seishirou stood up in a momentary daze, but then he flashed me one of those incredible smiles with his eyes half-closed.    
For some reason, why do I think he’s enjoying being shocked…?   
  
I nodded to the phone blankly.   
"Subaru-san? Subaru-san? Is something wrong?"   
"Oh no. I'm just sleepy. I'm sorry, I meant that it was all right with me. I'll take that shigoto."   
  
He left the room and came back a few minutes later.   
Grandmother was still talking to me as Seishirou came next to me.   
"Yes, Grandmother," I assured her again.   
  
While on the phone, from behind, he grabbed my hips and slowly wrapped his arms around my waist, his hands feeling their way around until they reached the front. Panicking, I sipped in some air, but he pulled my chin to kiss me.   
"Mm…" With an alarmed expression on my face, I enthusiastically agree, "Mm-hmm. Yes, Grandmother!"    
  
Seishirou squeezed me for a split second, kissing the back of my head as he chuckled to himself. Letting go, he lifted his hand to wave goodbye to me and set off for work.   
  
"I'll talk to you later Subaru-san."   
"Yes, Grandmother."    
Click.   
  
My heart was beating itself outside of my ribs and some part of my bangs wouldn't go down.   
Grabbing my heart, I huffed and puffed.    
  
As soon as I put the phone back on the receiver, I collapsed down to the floor. Even though no one was there, I covered my face with my gloved hands. In my mind, I was a chibi jumping all over the walls.    
Then, I finally let out a long, deep sigh of relief.   
  
Well, for now.   
  
But the way he watched me…   
…and kissing him more than I should…   
  
Oh no! Now I'm really scared.   
  
My face was now boiling hot.   
  
"…" Another sweatdrop fell from the side of my head that morning.   
  
  
** Tsuzuku… / To be continued… **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isshi-chan! Remember what I told you in the Gravitation ML?! I can't…CAN'T resist cuteness?! This chapter's for you!
> 
> AHHHH! I'm so awful! I can't believe I put Subaru through that! I just couldn't resist while I was on a roll and then there was sexy Seishirou on my mind. But isn't an aggressive Subaru just as adorable?!  
> Well, here's the next part. * phew * Doing two fics a day is hard work. ^^;;;


	5. Part 5

** Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon is Clamp's. I just obsess over Sei, Subaru, and Hokuto too much. **   
  
** Day 3 ¼: I wonder why you try so hard for me? **   
  
Feeling more at ease, I stood up and glanced around the room. I decided to clean the apartment since I didn't feel like going out. The past two days had been kind of hectic and I was glad to have complete silence.   
  
Ah, no noise. No teasing.    
  
I smiled widely.   
Sweep, sweep. Wash, wash. Clean, clean…   
  
Taking a glimpse of my watch, I let out. 11:30 am. "Only?"   
  
I wish my shigoto was today…   
  
Since Hokuto-chan and I were very good at keeping things orderly, I didn't have trouble cleaning. I had such an ingrained habit of being neat that it drove me nuts if there was some kind of trash on the floor.   
  
Then, I went into Hokuto-chan's room. I could nothing but blink at it.   
  
I’d totally forgotten how she left it: A tornado full of clothes scattered in something resembling a room.    
I stared at all the outfits spread out on the floor, on the closet, on the bed. I was only too familiar with the patterns she used, why it was used, and when she wore that particular outfit that I shook my head and laughed. I had the matching outfit in my own closet.  
It was _so_ Hokuto-chan, getting so excited over her clothes that she packs and forgets to clean up. It was a daily ritual for her to pick an outfit. And it was also followed by the daily protest of wearing something toned-down for myself.  
I put each article of clothing on a hanger and continued to hang them in her closet or made a stack on her bed.   
  
I stopped to regard a red outfit with a matching beret. It was schoolgirl outfit, but the sailor collar was a series of black strips attached with safety pins. She wore this with black thigh highs. I liked this one the best because this was the only one I had designed, done with modifications of course. For myself, she’d sewn a red vinyl, sleeveless turtleneck with black school shorts. I wore my usual black hat with the red strip, but Hokuto-chan made temporary red cross attachments for each of my gloves.   
  
Grandmother never understood Hokuto-chan's fashion sense, but then again, I never could relate to her in some areas. I tried very much to, but there were parts I knew that I could never touch. Those were the times that felt like it was just a professional relationship.   
I didn’t like that.   
  
No matter how close you are, you can never unlock everything…   
  
I looked at the clock again. It had barely turned two.   
  
I miss them.   
  
And so, even though I know I shouldn't have, I found myself in Seishirou's room.    
I started to straighten out his bed, placing his shirt and sweats properly on the top of his covers.   
Changing my mind, I turned around, but stopped at the threshold, looking back at pieces of him scattered about the room: A set of papers neatly stacked on the desk with a pen over it. A jacket over the desk chair. Spare glasses in a case on one corner of the nightstand near the bedpost.   
  
A very clean room indeed.   
  
But next to that case, I then noticed a picture frame facing the bed. "I didn't think you were the type…"  
I walked over and picked up the frame to look at the photo. It was a recent one of Hokuto, Seishirou, and myself. Hokuto-chan faced the camera as she was holding my shoulders and had semi-jumped on my back. She laughed with her eyes not showing. I pulled on my hat and was blushing as I watched Seishirou put his arm around my waist, smiling with a side glance at me.   
  
Tokyo Tower…   
  
"You framed this?" I asked aloud, knowing that there was no one to answer me.  
I started to smile, but then I broke down, crying silently.   
"Stupid, Seishirou," I mumbled as I sat down on his bed.   
  
I remember that day…   
  
_ "What do you feel like doing today, Subaru-kun?" Seishirou asked as he poured coffee for Hokuto-chan and me in his clinic.  
I sat there and laughed while saying, "I want to go to Tokyo Tower." _   
_ I’d meant it, but I brushed off my own comment, making it seem like nothing important. _   
_ "Why there?" Hokuto-chan asked, leaning a bit forward in her seat and holding her cup between her hands.  
“Forget it.” I bowed my head while avoiding eye contact, following the ridges on Seishirou’s white table. "It's too stupid."  
"Just say why, Subaru-kun." Seishirou patted my back while handing me my cup.  
I became even more embarrassed with this sign of his affection. _   
  
_ "Well, when I was little, Grandmother brought me there. I felt like I was on the top of the world. I…I felt like I could do anything. I never had that feeling before in my life."  
"Let's go then." Seishirou announced. "Right now."  
I looked at him, dumbfounded at this sudden decision. _   
_ Hokuto-chan nodded enthusiastically, clasping her hands together. "That's so cute Subaru!  
Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I thought you'd laugh at me."  
She shook her head. “Of course not.”  
Seishirou got up and wrote on a paper, "Emergency. Will be out for the rest of the day."  
Turning to us, he said, "Let's go to Tokyo Tower."  
"But…but…" I protested. _   
  
_ We spent the late afternoon there, but as evening approached, I leaned on the ledge.  
"You probably think my explanation was dumb, huh?" I said to Seishirou as he stood next to me when Hokuto-chan went to the bathroom. We were alone looking out at the buildings.  
Seishirou shook his head. "What do you ever wish for, Subaru-kun?"  
"Boku?" _   
  
_ My heart skipped a beat. Doki…doki…doki. _   
  
_ "What? No one ever ask you that before?"  
I opened my mouth and then closed it. Looking away from him, I replied softly, "No one."  
Folding my arms, I leaned on the railing and placed my head over my crossed arms. "They tell you become an heir at age four. You don't have a choice for what you want. No one ever asks you. They just tell you, 'It's for the family.'"  
"But what do you want?" _   
  
_ Doki…doki…doki… _   
  
_ "I don't know. Maybe that things will-no." Shaking my head, I started again, "People always change. But I hope that my heart won't change. For better or for worse, I wish that Hokuto-chan and you will never leave it even if it hurts."  
Seishirou nodded slowly. "You know what I wish for?"  
I turned my head to fully look at him. "What?"  
"I want everything, Subaru."  
"I don't understand."  
He sighed knowing exactly what he meant but without the heart to tell me. Then, he rubbed my hair gently. "I wish you could stay the same."  
I couldn’t help but chuckle (though I was delighted) at Seishirou showing me some kind of vulnerability. "Why would I change?"  
Without a word, he pulled my arm and put his warm arms around me. "You're mine. Mine alone, Subaru." _   
  
_ On my tippy toes, I stood there frozen but I felt at peace, even with the twinge of worry that gnawed at me. _   
  
_ "Why…why did you bring me here today?” I looked down at our feet and closed my eyes. “You always spoil me." _   
_ "Because I want you to feel at the top of the world," he laughed, but then he gently questioned, "I know I can never give you everything you want, but I can try, can't I?" _   
_ Hugging me tighter (as well as squishing my heart raw), he added, "While I still can…" _   
  
_ When I opened my eyes, droplets of water escaped before I knew it. I wiped them away as he let go, watching me all the while. _   
  
_ When Hokuto-chan came back, we took that picture before leaving Tokyo Tower. _   
  
With my sleeve, I wiped the tear that had fallen onto the picture frame in my hands. "You…"   
I placed it back on the nightstand and stood up, wiping my face with the back of my gloves.    
  
As I passed the threshold once more, I again looked at this room where Seishirou was staying and asked the only question that would willingly come to my lips,   
  
"I wonder why you try so hard for me?"   
  
  
** Tsuzuku… / To be continued… **   
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I came back to being serious because I wanted to cover a range of emotions. I love the diversity of this fic and I'm so happy that I was able to do so because I thought at first that I couldn't pull it off.  
> But I have something very interesting because I really want to see Subaru in…hi-mi-tsu.
> 
> You'll just have to see the next installment of this fic to find out. But, I'll give you a teaser:  
> "Do you mind?" I looked at him while blushing again as I tried to take off my shirt.  
> Seishirou shook his head, smirking happily at me while leaning on the doorway. "No, actually I don't."  
> A bit annoyed but polite as ever, I tilted my head with my shirt over my elbows and sighed. "Please, tell me what you want?"  
> "What's in front of me," he answered in complete seriousness.


	6. Part 6

**Fandom: Tokyo Babylon  
Title: You drive me crazy.  
Pairing: Seishirou x Subaru  
Rating: PG-13  
Description: Hokuto leaves for a trip for a week. So that Subaru won't be feeling lonely without her, she leaves him with Seishirou by having him move into their apartment for a week! And Seishirou isn't going let this opportunity go to waste...**  
  
  
**Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon is Clamp's. “Diamonds” is by Princess Princess.**  
  
**You drive me crazy.**  
**by Miyamoto Yui**  
  
**Day 3 ½: Only for Seishirou.**  
  
Going into the kitchen, I looked into the cupboards. "What should I make for dinner?"  
Like a little kid, I stuck my tongue out and bit on it while glancing around. "Hmm…what to make…Okonomiyaki and tiramisu?"  
I stood up, pondering on this idea. "You’re not really going to go through all that effort, are you?"  
  
Minutes later when I walked through the supermarket’s automatic doors with the electronic bells ringing, I grimaced. "You're such a sucker, Subaru. Remember to hit yourself when you get home."  
I took a basket and sighed in defeat as I went through the aisles. At one point, while reaching for some cacao powder, I grumbled, "Only for Seishirou."  
  
Just then, a cute little old woman peeked at my ingredients and smiled. "You really are making a feast there."  
"It's my friend's favorites. I thought I'd do something nice." She winked at me. "I'm sure they'll appreciate it."  
"Thank you." I bowed my head shyly as I made my way to the checkout stand.  
  
That's right. I am trying hard for you. As much as you tease me, I can always rely on you. I just wish you’d depend on me too when there's something on your mind.  
  
Sometimes, you seem so far away from me, Seishirou.  
  
**+/+/+/+/+/**  
  
**Day 3 ¾: Affection in some distorted manner.**  
  
When I came home, I put a stereo on the countertop so that I could sing along to it. The silence was really bothering me so I needed noise.  
  
I _really_ missed Hokuto-chan. Even my self-proclaimed teaser, Seishirou.  
  
I even lightly bonked my head on the wall. "You've got it bad."  
  
After tying my apron, I started to chop away and prepare all my ingredients. But then, as I got more relaxed, I got into it. Again.  
I have this bad habit of singing and getting lost in the music that I don't know what I'm doing, but I end up dancing on the kitchen floor. It drives Hokuto-chan nuts and she loves to giggle at me whenever I do it.  
  
“Daiamondo da ne? Aa aa ikutsukano bamen  
Aa Aa umaku ienai keredo, takaramono da yo!  
Ano toki kanjita Aa Aa yokan wa honmono  
Aa ima watashi wo ugoka shiteru sonna kimochi…”  
  
Thinking of Hokuto-chan, I bent my knees and danced while singing to “Diamonds” by Princess Princess playing on the radio with a big smile on my face, feeling her joyful presence right there with me.  
  
Then, I thought I heard someone clearing their throat behind me, but ignored it. Right after, a voice interrupted, "I didn't know you could move your hips like that. Ah, the unknown incentives."  
Seishirou laughed to himself as I whipped around to his direction, standing up straight with my cheeks turning crimson in a split-second. "Sei-seishirou-san."  
“Well, don’t stop on my part,” he laughed, catching my waist and twisting his body in sync with mine while singing to the end of the song.  
  
My whole body became hotter the longer he touched me...  
  
Grinning with a twinkle in his eye, he let go of me. "Well, I'm home?"  
"I can see that." I gulped.  
"I wouldn't mind coming home to _that_ everyday." Both of his eyebrows rose for a second to tease me.  
  
Trying not to melt right at the spot, I scooted over back to the stove and stood my ground, holding onto the frying pan. My head in a complete daze, I couldn't think of something to say.  
  
I was saved for a few minutes when he went to his room. When he came back, he was in his sweats and a plain t-shirt. "Thanks for cleaning my room."  
"Uh, don't mention it. You're very neat."  
  
He started to fix the counter with placemats and silverware as I finished cooking. "So…why did you cry on the photo frame?"  
Glancing at him with the spatula still in my hand, my eyes then swept over the ground. I placed the spatula down into the sink, but I didn’t say anything.  
  
What can I possibly say?  
  
He stood in place with his fingers still on my set of chopsticks. "Aren't you going to answer me?"  
Still quiet, I took off my apron and sat down next to him, giving him a napkin. He was staring at me.  
Unable to do anything natural anymore, I looked down into my lap and at my gloves. “You said you'd give me the world. You took me to Tokyo Tower because of that."  
  
Lifting my head, I turned to face him. "You always make me feel like I can do anything."  
"Because you can."  
"Not with my fate,” I sighed.  
  
Almost wanting to run away, I stood up, but he caught my hand, pulling me towards him. He embraced me and firmly held on, but I couldn’t see his face.   
With a frigid and severe tone I’d never heard from those lips, he told me, "Don't talk about fate. You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Taking a deep breath, he pushed his head onto my chest. I looked down at him, but I didn’t know how to reply.  
  
When I was about to lift my hand, he took himself away from me and let go. He bowed his head and then began to eat.  
"It's not the greatest, but I tried my best." I sat back down on the stool, trying to sort through my thoughts and his words. "I always watch Hokuto-chan. Sometimes I help her, but she spoils me way too much. Just like you."  
Seishirou sat there beside me silently as he ate and ate. He reached out for a piece of the cake even after eating everything I’d set out. Some of the icing stuck to one side of his mouth.  
  
Even though I knew there was something heavy lingering in the air, I still shook my head and laughed at him. That grave face with a piece of sweetness…it was hard to resist it. I took his napkin and patted the icing away.  
  
Unexpectedly, I felt he was a bit agitated as he averted his eyes away from mine. Cutting into the quiet, he then said, "You are really too gentle, Subaru- kun."  
My hand lingered on his cheek and then I took it away. I folded my gloves on my lap once more, squeezing the napkin in between.  
  
"Maybe you're right."  
  
**+/+/+/+/+/**  
  
After fixing up, I went to the bathroom to take a shower. As I was about to close the door, Seishirou stood in the doorway. To put it bluntly, I did close the door, but he opened it again and stood at the threshold with his arms crossed.  
  
"Do you mind?" I looked at him while blushing again as I tried to take off my shirt.  
Seishirou shook his head, smirking happily at me while leaning on the doorway. "No, actually I don't."  
A bit annoyed but polite as ever, I tilted my head with my shirt over my elbows and sighed. "Please, tell me what you want?"  
"What's in front of me," he answered in complete seriousness.  
"You're ever so direct." I shook my head and laughed. "No really, Seishirou. I'm going to take a bath."  
He nodded. "I know."  
But there he stayed and looked at me in concentration.  
  
He wasn't joking and I knew it.  
  
Maybe I _am_ frustrated because I don’t ever know what to do with you. Maybe I’ve already lost my mind and really have fallen hard on my face for you to the point that I don’t know what is what anymore…  
  
Blushing, I took a long drawn out breath as I looked at him staring back at me.  
"There is nothing fascinating about me," I plainly stated.  
"I don't think so." He shook his head. "I said I wanted everything, Subaru."  
  
My heart beat sped up as I became more nervous.  
  
Nodding my head, I continued to watch him…until I snapped. "You want everything? Fine. I'll give you everything."  
Annoyed, I took my shirt off completely. Next, I pulled my black slacks down to my ankles. "Here."  
Lifting my right leg and then my left, I pulled them off and threw them to his feet. "You can have this too."  
  
I took off everything else I had on underneath until I stood there naked in front of him. "This is everything, Seishirou."  
  
And surprisingly, I wasn't ashamed.  
  
If it’s you, Seishirou, then this body is yours.  
  
Though it was cold, he stared at me even as I went into the shower. Closing the sliding door as the water pounded as hard as my heart, I saw his silhouette at the door.  
Immobile and statue-like.  
  
It was weird to say the least, but I didn't know what to do.  
As I shut off the water, two things ran through my mind: "What are you doing, Subaru?" and "What does he think of you now?"  
  
I shouldn't care.  
  
I slid the shower door open to find him still standing there.  
  
But as soon as I sneezed, he took my towel from the rung and handed it over to me. As I rubbed my shoulders, he looked straight into my eyes. "Beautiful."  
  
That's all he said.  
  
But what do you find so beautiful, Seishirou? Inside this body is an ordinary person without the spiritual powers.  
  
I didn't want to ask him at that moment. I felt like words would ruin it.  
  
Even if this was some kind of sick, twisted voyeurism, I watched him with a look that I didn't know how to describe. It was not anger, pity, or frustration.  
  
It was affection in some distorted manner and only we understood it.  
Only the two of us. And some psychotic part of me imbedded by Hokuto-chan's influence kind of liked it that way.  
  
I dressed in front of him and he went back to watching me. Then, he took my towel and started to dry my hair with his own two hands.  
  
Opening his lips again, he said, "Very beautiful."  
  
**Tsuzuku… / To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a weird chapter to say the least. But honestly, I'm very happy with it. As I wrote it, I finally understood and tried to convey one of the things that attracted me to this pairing. I cannot describe it but the way this chapter went explains more than I can say. The relationship is perverse, yet beautiful in some twisted way. To me, it will always be them.
> 
> And thank you so much for those commenting and reading so far. I hope that the story is enjoyable. I'm having a lot of fun making it! ^_^
> 
> Translation:  
> “Daiamondo da ne? Aa aa ikutsukano bamen  
> Aa Aa umaku ienai keredo, takaramono da yo!  
> Ano toki kanjita Aa Aa yokan wa honmono  
> Aa ima watashi wo ugoka shiteru sonna kimochi…”
> 
> “They’re diamonds, aren’t they? Oh yes/Ah ah…those various scenes  
> Ah Ah But I can’t say it very well, but they’re all treasures!  
> I feel that time. Ah ah Those premonitions were the real thing.  
> Ah I know they’re the feelings that push me forward…”


	7. Part 7

** Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon belongs to Clamp. **  
  
** Day 3 7/8 - wanting to be touched. **  
  
After he had finished, he leaned his forehead on my own. Seishirou looked down at me with a smile. But then, it became kind of sad as he tilted his head and dropped the towel to the ground, grabbing my face within his hands. Through his palms, I could feel this unknown distress that had never even been conceived.    
  
And yet, there it was on his face.   
  
Longing.   
Wanting.   
  
His index finger brushed upon my lips. And I stood there mesmerized, unable to do anything but stare.   
  
I _want_ you to touch me.    
  
And he continued to intently look at me. I didn't feel uncomfortable, but I felt like we were stuck in time.    
"Did you say that?" I mumbled quietly as the tiles echoed my voice by a million fold.    
He didn't say anything as let go of my face.   
  
No. I'm losing you again.   
Like the waves of the oceans that come back and forth. Yet, they are different with each time they recede.   
  
"Tell me, Seishirou. What do you find so beautiful?" Taking a hold of his face with my gloved hands, I gently turned it to face my worried one. "Why do you always become quiet whenever I ask you a question?"    
  
My anger and frustration built into some form of courage as I pushed his body towards the wall.   
"Oshienasai." I kissed him on the lips and yet again, he looked at me in astonishment.    
Then, in disappointment, I let him go. "You never tell me anything."   
I turned around to pick up my clothes and my towel.   
"You ask a lot of questions that I can't answer, Subaru."   
  
I got up from the floor and walked towards the doorway. In my annoyance, I faced him as I threw the pile violently to the floor. "Seishirou!"    
  
Startled, he gave me an expression I had never seen on his face and I felt like we had traded places for a moment.    
  
"I want to know what you find so beautiful! Why do you look at me like you're going to leave me someday? That's what is bugging me!"    
He took a short breath as his eyes widened a bit. Shaking my head, my hands clenched into tight fists.    
And I began to shout all the things I could never say to anyone else.    
  
"I am a normal person. Despite everything, I am still human." I watched him with tears running down my face. "Everyone treats me differently because I'm the heir or the helper to their paranormal problems.   
"But you…you treat me like a human. That's why I love you so much until it's driving me crazy inside. And I'm no good at saying things like this, but I know you're the only one who will listen to me and understand. I can only tell Hokuto-chan so much until I have to absolutely shut up-" GRAB.    
"Shut up, Subaru."    
  
"But I…"    
He continued to hold me as I stood there wanting to cry more, but couldn't. Instead, I began to apologize.    
"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to..." I tried to push him away, but his arms embraced me even harder.   
"You're so stupid, Subaru."    
I nodded my head.    
"Don't agree with me. Just listen." Seishirou sighed. "You're beautiful because you're gentle. You do all the things I can never say or do. I'm no good at saying I love you seriously, though I joke about marriage all the time."    
  
He paused and then said, “Let me tell you a story.”   
"Okay."    
"I met a little boy a long time ago. But he taught me something that I would never find anywhere else. No matter how much I looked around, I would never learn as much as I did from him that hour we had spent together."    
"What happened to him?"    
"Since that day he’d left me, I’ve never been the same. And no matter how hard I’d searched, I could never find him.”    
  
Looking away from me, his vision touched the floor. “When I did, he wouldn't remember me, no matter how much he tried."   
"Won't you ever tell me what that memory is?" I asked innocently.    
  
But something deep inside told me that I already knew.    
  
"Someday…But as of now, it will stay with me." With a small shake of his head, he looked up to my face once more.   
"Okay."   
With a crack in his voice, he questioned, "Do you know how much it hurts to smile at someone that doesn't even know you're alive, but you love them with all your heart?"   
I didn’t answer, but kept watching his face.   
"That's the feeling, Subaru. And yet it doesn't explain anything either."    
  
He inhaled deeply and held me tighter. "I've been looking for you ever since the day you left me, Subaru. I…   
I can never describe how much I love you now."   
  
** +/+/+/+/+/ **  
  
** Day 4: A little kid with a nightmare. **  
  
As I pulled the covers over my body, I felt even colder and so I touched the wall with my left hand. I pressed my fingers on it and waved my hand back and forth to feel the grooves.   
My eyes blinked and I couldn't go to sleep. Insomnia had hit me once again.    
  
And I didn't know how to feel.    
  
I couldn't cry and yet, I couldn't breathe. I didn't want to move and yet, I wanted to. I wanted to just walk out of the apartment, but then, I sighed. I couldn't do that either.   
  
Getting up, I turned the knob of my door. As I did so, I found myself walking to the front.   
Click.   
"Are you leaving? I'll go with you, Subaru-kun." Seishirou said while stepping out of his room.   
I shook my head. "I want to walk around, but then I don't."    
I laughed. "Nothing's making any sense, is it?"    
  
Seishirou came up to me and kissed me on the forehead. "Well, if you should now run away from me, I'll honestly tell you that I will find you. No matter where you go, I'll find you."    
"I want to leave." I sighed at the same time I took a hold of the knob of the front door.    
"Then go," he encouraged.    
"I'm scared."    
"I'll find you if you need me. Wherever you are, Subaru." He turned around. "Good night."   
  
He went to the bathroom and then back to his room. I stood there not really knowing what to do, but in the end, I knew my body needed its rest. If I wasn't up to par for the shigoto tomorrow, then it would be disastrous and take longer than it was supposed to.    
I ended up going to my bed and tried to fall asleep once more. But as I looked at the clock staring back at me with a 2:57, I knew it wasn't going to happen.    
  
Getting up from my bed, I yawned as I grabbed my pillow. Closing my door behind me, I walked to Seishirou's. With my hands shaking, I knocked on it.   
  
Knock, knock.    
"Yes?"    
"I'm sorry to bother you."    
"It's okay."   
I opened the door to a dark room with my eyes trying to adjust to the dimness. Like a lost child woken up by a terrible nightmare, I stood there hugging my pillow with a frown.   
"Can I sleep with you, Seishirou?"   
"You dork." He joked as he lifted up his covers for me to sleep next to him.    
"This saves you from trying to find me?" Laughing, I began to smile while closing the door.   
  
As I settled next to him, he began to laugh too. "If I take advantage of you, you better not say anything."    
I turned over to face him as he placed his arm over my waist. "I don't care what you do just as long as you wake me up by 6am today."    
I heard him gasp as he chuckled in shock.    
  
Rolling over with his forearms touching my elbows, he stared down at me with determined eyes. "Are you provoking me, Subaru Sumeragi?"    
  
I smirked happily as I glanced up at him.   
"Maybe just a little," I whispered.   
  
  
** Tsuzuku… / To be continued… **  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for you.


	8. Part 8

** Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon is by Clamp. **   
  
** Day 4 1/8 - And just when things were getting REALLY interesting too... **   
  
As I blinked at him, he came closer and closer to my face. I slowly began to close my eyes-RING!  
I opened my eyes to find a disappointed Seishirou looking down at me.   
  
[The author's kind of disappointed too. It's so anime…]   
  
"Ack!"    
Seishirou responded, "And just when you were teasing me too."  
Gazing up at him, I smiled with my index finger lightly pushing on his lips. "Just hold that thought, Seishirou."  
I rolled out of bed and ran to the phone out in the living room.   
  
Ring! Ring! It was calling out to me and it was kind of irritating since it was loud.  
"I'm coming already!" I shouted in frustration.  
"Who would call at this hour-" I picked up the phone.   
"SUBARU!" the familiar voice shouted into the mouthpiece.  
"Aaah! Wha-what happened?!" I immediately answered as I pointed the phone away from me with my ear half dead. In fact, it was ringing a bit. * sweatdrop *  
"Can't you answer the phone?!" Hokuto-chan scolded me.  
"Who would call at this time though, Hokuto-chan?" I sweatdropped.  
"Me, of course," she replied matter-of-factly. I could hear her nodding to herself. "So, how's living with Sei-chan? Anything happen yet?"  
"Well…um…" Caught off-guard, I stammered with the phone in my hands and looked at it as if it were going to eat me.    
  
Maybe.   
  
"Instead of asking how we were doing, you ask that?" I blinked with my ears turning red.  
"Same thing," she laughed to herself.  
"…" I didn't want to respond to that.  
"Okay, okay, stop pouting. So, how are you? What have you been doing?"  
"I went out with Seishirou-san. He took me to the zoo. But mostly, I've been at home. He went to work."  
"You guys sound like you're married already. You're boring, Subaru."  
"Boring?"  
"I can't believe Sei-chan hasn't tried anything. I'm disappointed in him. After I gave him all these ideas too."  
"You WHAT?!" my voice raised into a shout.   
I sighed.    
  
Why am I so surprised? My head’s spinning.   
  
"I gave him ideas." She sounded so proud of herself. "Who knows you more than I do, my beloved Subaru?"  
For a second, I held out the phone to stare at it as if it were an alien. Maybe she is one…wearing stuff like that isn't normal…   
  
I placed the phone back on my ear.   
"Put Sei-chan on the phone. I have to scold him."  
"He's sleeping."  
"If you're awake Subaru, I know he is too."   
I blinked with my face making a million different and weird faces. All with a red face of course. * sighs *   
  
"Seishirou-san!" I called, turning my head to face the hallway. "Seishirou-Oh, there you are."  
Seishirou waved at me with a smile as he pointed to the phone. "Hokuto-chan?"  
I nodded. "Okay, okay, here he is. I'm too tired to process anything."  
I handed the phone over to Seishirou. But as soon as I did, this feeling of qualm came over me as I plopped myself onto the couch.   
  
I didn't have to hear everything. Hearing half of the conversation was more than enough.   
  
"Hokuto-chan? Hello!" He laughed. "Don't worry, it hasn't been boring. Why are you disappointed in me? I always try my best in everything I do. You know that."  
Seishirou winked at me and I turned my head with a smirk.   
"I tried some things. Not others. Subaru's…tender." He nodded. "Yes. You understand completely. That's why I like you, Hokuto-chan."  
  
I sank lower into the couch wishing I could be swallowed by it.   
  
"No, actually, Subaru-kun has been very entertaining. See, he said he was boring to look at it. But his back is just as delicious, especially when you see the curve of his perfect body when he puts on a kitchen apron. I didn't even know he could sing so well! He was dancing too. He really has nice hips…"   
  
I want to disappear…   
  
"…and well, I liked…watching him. No, he didn't strip for me. You know he wouldn't do that. Even for me. Ha ha ha." He winked at me again. "Now, I think we should be going to sleep. Subaru has to wake up at 6:00am and it's already 3:29 in the morning. Didn't I tell you that we were sleeping in the same-" Grab.   
Taking the phone just in time, I huffed, "Okay, okay. Time to go to sleep."  
Hokuto-chan bursted into giggles. "Uh-HUH."  
Blushing, I pointed at Seishirou while staring at him with daggers that said, "You and your big mouth."  
"Okay, Subaru~. Oyasumi!" I heard the smile in her voice. "I love you. Take care."  
I smiled. "I love you too, Onee-san. Oyasumi."   
Click.   
  
I sighed in relief. Phone call number two – Mission completed!   
  
As soon as I put the phone back down, I turned around pointed my finger at him. “You!”   
Amused at my outburst, he began to laugh. He tilted his head, smoothly saying, "Can we pick up from where we were interrupted?"   
I walked past him with a smile until it almost hurt and crinkled my nose. I coaxed him with my index finger. "Come here."   
  
He followed me as I went into his room.    
I took my pillow and hit him in the face with it. "Think again!"    
  
Then, I stomped out of the room with a pout.   
  
** Tsuzuku… / To be continued... **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but I think it was a cute chapter! I didn't want to put this with the next one because I really did prepare for the next one. All these chapters were done with the pace, that's why. What's Tokyo Babylon without it? Check the next chapter to find out.
> 
> Thank you to those who have been reading so far! It's been really encouraging!
> 
> And the author's evil question: Will they ever do anything? * cackles * Ah, the heart of Tokyo Babylon - the shounen ai that drove me crazy.
> 
> Hahahaha. I love this chapter.


	9. Part 9

**Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon belongs to Clamp. Zetsuai's rights are held by Minami Ozaki and all companies associated with it.**  
  
 **Day 4 ¼ - I'm sorry…with a 'present'. * wink ***  
  
I was so mad that I went to sleep on the couch.   
  
There was no way that I could sleep in my bed now. After all, I was having so much trouble sleeping in it that I went out of my room in the first place.   
And now, I couldn't even do that. I sighed to myself in defeat.  
  
I don't know when he's being serious or when he’s teasing me. Everything just jumbles into one big ball of yarn and I have to figure out where all the knots are. At the other end though, Hokuto-chan and Seishirou are putting more tangles for me to undo.  
  
So I continued to toss and turn.  
  
Ever have that feeling where you want to sleep but your mind is completely awake? That's what I'm feeling right now. My body is really, really tired and my mind won't let me rest.  
  
I've been embarrassed before…  
I don't even mind the phone call…  
  
I'm just so tired.  
  
"Subaru-kun?" Seishirou called. "Are you still awake?"  
I heard the light thumps as he walked closer and closer to me.  
I turned over and away from his direction. "Hmph. Go away. I don't want to talk to you right now."  
He stopped. "Tell me what did I do wrong this time?"  
  
My heart skipped a beat as my fist unclenched itself a little. I’d never heard him talk to me this way before.  
His voice was even more gentle…sincerely apologetic.  
  
"Is it what I said on the phone?" Once more, he walked towards me and sat on the couch with my back towards him. "I was just teasing you. I didn't know I was hurting your feelings."  
Silence.  
"Whoa. I thought that if I ever got Hokuto-chan upset that that would be bad. But this is even worse." He sighed in the darkness. "Please talk to me, Subaru-kun."  
"There are some things you can say to Onee-san…" Sighing, my back was still facing him. "And some things you don't say. I don't mind being teased. She’s done it to me all my life, but I know she means well. I'm not mad at what you said, it's just that you don't know that if you tell her too much, she will keep on teasing me. I really don't mind that, though."  
Finally, I slowly turned over and looked up at him. "I just don't want her to worry more about me. And there are some things that I want at my own pace."  
"I'm sorry," he apologized. He leaned down and hugged me.  
"It's okay."  
"I guess it's that sibling thing that I don't understand. I'm an only child and no one really took care of me. I just observed or experienced everything I've ever learned." He chuckled to himself. "And there's that little kid inside of me that wants to make Hokuto-chan jealous too. Some part of me that wants to show, 'No, he's mine. Not yours.'"  
I smiled. "You're such a little kid."  
"This sounds so stupid, doesn't it, Subaru-kun?"  
I shook my head. "No, it doesn't. It…means a lot to me."  
  
My eyes became heavy and I began to feel sleepy. But as I was drifting away, Seishirou picked me up, carried me to his room, and laid me on his bed. Lying down next to me, he turned over and put his hand over my waist. "I'll wake you up at six. Oyasumi."  
"Oyasumi," I mumbled, snuggling against him.  
"You're the little kid, Subaru-kun."  
"I know, Seishirou-san."  
  
About 2 hours later…  
"Umarete kita kioku wa…" ("The memory that had been born…”)  
"Hey, that tickles," I laughed.  
Blinking, I opened my sleepy eyes with a smile on my face. Yet I closed them again while listening to Seishirou sing to me.  
Most people would classify me as the 'untrendy' one when you compare me to my perky sister. But there was something we both agreed on: We both liked Nanjyou Kouji the idol singer.  
  
Seishirou kept on singing and there I was melting on the bed.   
  
I love this voice…  
It always makes me calm.  
  
"Aa, mamoritakatta. Ima mo hitori de iru no ka…" he continued to sing. (“Ah~, I wanted to protect you. Even now, are you alone?”)  
  
[Seishirou singing? Tee hee. He can pull off a Nanjyou Kouji Zetsuai song. Koji's singing voice and TB OVA Seishirou have the same seiyuu. * big grin * * waves Koyasu Takehito flag *]  
  
"It's exactly six. Good morning," Seishirou greeted as soon as he finished.  
"Thank you. Great song." I couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear because he sounded really good. "I didn't know you liked Nanjyou Kouji. And, uh, * clear throat * you knew all the words to 'Jesus Christ Love For You'."  
"It's the 'I'm sorry' song right now." He frowned.  
"You're forgiven already." I tried to get out of bed, but he just wrapped his arms around me even tighter than before.  
"You can't go yet." He breathed onto my neck. Then, his lips lightly kissed it.  
"You'll make me late, Seishirou."  
"Don't you want to be late?" He blinked. "For me?"  
  
He turned me over to face him and pushed off the blanket to regard me for a few seconds. He reached out for my shirt and began to unbutton it as I stared at him in a bit of shock.   
Blushing, I looked away.  
  
I…  
I can't believe I want to be late…  
  
He started to kiss me again on the neck. Closing my eyes, I felt his lips press themselves slowly on my skin and it sent shivers through my body.  
When he stopped, he kissed me on the lips. I opened my eyes as he said, "Okay, you're off the hook right now. I give you permission to leave."  
We both got up. (Somehow, I managed to get up though I felt light-headed.)  
  
After brushing my teeth, Seishirou came into the bathroom as I was putting on my shirt. I happened to look at the mirror and gasped.  
"What happened?" Seishirou asked as he was fixing his tie in front of me.  
"You gave me a kiss mark!" I said incredulously.  
"I gave you my seal to leave." He smirked happily as I finished buttoning my shirt with my cheeks flushed with red.  
  
 **Tsuzuku… / To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^ Did you like the teaser? ^_~ Yeah, I know I'm awful, but as I said to my best friend WingXDuality, "I put what I want to see in fanfics, but I don't think other people will mind…"  
> But damn, I don't think I translated the song quite right… * sighs *
> 
> Okay, okay. I promise the next chapter will be serious. I went with the flow again so this isn't the chapter I planned, but hey, I know I won't hear any protests, will I?  
> ^_^
> 
> Seishirou and Subaru are so damn cute, I'm dying!


End file.
